User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123/Archive1
Delete Because GO Hissatsu‘s aren't Hissatsu‘s. The GO Hissatsu‘s aren't used in the Inazuma Eleven anime. Don't add this category anymore. And will you the next time sign you message. Thanks Lordranged7 20:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: I've got an amateur level of kanji, so no, for the most part, I don't understand the games. They're easy to work through, though, and once you start the after-game, knowledge of Japanese isn't even needed Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, saying that there easy to work through even though in japanese tells me to get the GO game.Jstewart 20:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, about the GO game, the scouting system takes a while to get used to and it seems hard IMPOSSIBLE at first, but once you get used to it, it's pretty easy ;) Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Profile Hi Gouenji ! I've just seen in the activity that you added a template. Can you change it in the template especially made for users, please ? This the template ^^ Thanks ! (I ask you that because you have the catagory "characters" "boys" ..... Bye ! SnowyBoy₰ 20:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 21 I know what for some reason, you only added categories on my screen :/. That's why I unedited it~ Feel free to add it again~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Kirino Hi Gouenji. I wanted to know why did you add lots and lots of spaces in Kirino's page. I had to edit a lot after, and I wanted to say, just be careful next time, and don't do something like that. Hope you understand. Thanks~Bye SnowyBoy₰ 12:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry it's okay. Maybe it's a wiki bug. I said to GameWonder in the chat to stop posting this pic. Thank you~! SnowyBoy₰ 12:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats ☻ Hi Gouenji ! You're the winner of the 8th round ! Congrats~! Your picture got 8 votes ! Nice :D Sorry, I totally forgot to send you this message. I always do that with the winners. So, sorry and congrats ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 18:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) XD I did nothing ^^ Lots of persons have voted for you :D You're welcome & THANKS ! ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes ofcourse! Hey, You don't bother me at all, and a good choice! I will try to have it as soon as possible! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 14:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Here it is! I hope you like it! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk................ It's alright xD And no, I didn't. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Game Gouenji ! You can participate~! It is the last round so we need 16 pics. So, you aren't late :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Hey, can you sign your message on my talk page please ? Because I don't know when did you post it xD Congrats btw. SnowyBoy₰ 16:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~ Thanks for the signature~ But there's a problem with your signature: the link of your talk page is wrong. You should fix it. Bye~♪ SnowyBoy₰ 16:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max Hissatsu Yeah, I saw it too. Too bad, I only have found the Tsurugi Mixi Max Round in a better quality. But if I can found the other half in a better quality, I will ask to someone to translate it!~ Though if I take the a screenshot of the CoroCoro Scan that is on the wiki, the pic will be too tiny to translate the name, so yeah~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry I didnt do it yesterday, I fell asleep a few minutes after i send that message. ok, I'l do it right now. 00 Raiser Enclair Raiser 11:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thanx~! it really means a lot for me~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:42 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Picture Help In source mode, you just remove the thumb to have it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Help with the photos Hey GouenjiShuuya'123 I dont know if what i say will help you but i have just open the Crossover picture in Paint and i have cuted the photo that i want and save it on a separated picture and then i added that picture here... I dont talk English very well because i am from Portugal, but i hope you have understanded and if that coment have not helped you, put another comment in my talk page that a will try to help again =) Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 20:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Crop Button help Hey Gouenji Well, my Paint is the Paint for Windows 7 and it is in Portuguese so i will try to translate the button name´s to English, so, the buttons could not be with the same name. So first you need to select the space you want to cut in the button "Select" and then you choose "Rectangular Selection" and, when you select the space you want to cut you click in "Cut", on the right side of the "Select" button and then you save it has a separade image. I hope this helped you and that you understand my "English". Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 13:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Game Ooow xD Sorry, I'm going to do it~! I didn't know that... I didn't read all the rules, sorry. :D SnowyBoy❄ 16:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 09:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Gouenji for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I would like to share with you the trick of applying colours today. Below is an example of how I do so. Please apply the below code using source mode. SH Product: SH It is important to place the ending tag so that the colour application doesn't overflow and colour all your words. Please keep this in mind . This work for all Wikias. I hope this might give you a coloured SH and possibly a more colourful userpage as you have a nice user page with lots of interesting content. Of course, you may approach me if you are still in doubt or require assistance in another subject matter. Thank you and see you around! Setsuna Blizzard (talk) 23:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Senpai Thanks Senpai. That made my day a little bit better. Piglet98 (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC)